Pacific Liberation Force/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto szesnastym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. O tak, Team 6. Ile trzeba w was nawtykać ten tylko się dowie, kto chociaż raz oberwał waszymi tworami po głowie. Bowiem ci producenci to partacze tworzący chłamy na jedno kopyto, pobijający w eksploatowaniu tego samego silnika activision i ubisoft razem wzięte, tworzący produkcje niedokończone, nie mające często fizyki bądź nawet zawartości. To taki rodzaj twórców którym powinęłaby się noga nawet przy tworzeniu pasjansa. Istni mistrzowie w fachu, którzy w swoim dorobku mieli takie znamienitości jak chociażby nielegalne wyścigi po europejskich metropoliach, zręcznościową grę wyścigową w której wcielamy się w taksówkarza, kalkę przebojowej serii rockstara, hybrydę strzelanki z platformerem, tytuł w którym rozwozimy pizzę, zmagania na motocyklach na jednym i tym samym torze, a nawet profanację jednej z lepszych wyścigówek ostatniej dekady. Jednak dzisiaj, zajmę się czymś innym. Czymś, mniej przyziemnym. Skoro bowiem nie udało im się w jeździe i chodzie, to może poszczęści im się nieco w locie? Może pod tą warstwą gęstych i parujących fekalii, dokopiemy się do chociaż garstki oczekiwanego złota? Tak więc, nie traćmy już więcej czasu i rzućmy okiem, po raz dziewiąty i ostatni, na twór sygnowany logiem team 6. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Pacific Liberation Force, zwana w pewnych rejonach świata jako pacific strike, helikopter strike force, a nawet helikopter sjmulator, została wytłoczona na rynek gier wideo dnia 12 września 2007 roku, dzięki naszemu uwielbianemu i nieocenionemu, holenderskiemu studiu tim sześć, mający w port folio między innymi operation alfa zylon, pizza dud, czy oldtime motocross. Z kolei wydawcą, który opublikował te szczyny w Polsce w tym samym dniu co na świecie, była nasza rodzima firma marksoft, która trzyma głowę na karku nieprzerwanie od 1990 roku, wypuszczając produkcje edukacyjne dla młodszych odbiorców, całą masę gier logicznych, a także antywirusów i kursów. Wracając do tematu, to rewolucyjne w każdym aspekcie dzieło, dzieliło jedynie 9 dni przerwy, od premiery następnego majstersztyku niderlandzkich deweloperów, zwanego european street racing, czyli w skrócie esr, które to omówiłem w odcinku dziesiątym, a poprzedni ich wyrób, tym razem dziejący się na trasach niemieckich, ujrzał światło dzienne znacznie wcześniej, 16 kwietnia 2007 roku. Mając powyższe nagromadzenie złych znaków na uwadze, czy dzisiejszy wypiek okaże się zakalcem? Zanim znajdziemy odpowiedź na to pytanie, sprawdźmy, z jakim entuzjazmem został on przyjęty na portalach internetowych. Po głębszych dociekaniach, i przemierzeniu wzdłuż i wszerz zakątków Internetu, trafiłem na jedną, i co zaskakujące dosyć optymistyczną recenzję na holenderskim portalu gamers.net, gdzie dostała trzy gwiazdki na pięć. Czyżby to byli koledzy po fachu, czy może faktycznie trafiłem na coś w miarę przyzwoitego? Co jak co, ale poziom ciekawości właśnie sięgnął u mnie zenitu. Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, przejdźmy do oceny tego, co ukazuję się przed naszymi oczyma tuż po uruchomieniu aplikacji. I będąc całkowicie szczerym, takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewałem. Czy ja śnie? Czy to jest jakaś iluzja? Czy przeszedłem na drugą stronę szafy do Narnii, przeniosłem się do Hogwartu. A może wyjebało mnie ot tak do nibylandii? Szczęka mi wylądowała na podłodze. Po prostu nie wierzę w to co widzę. Ale nie, to nie jest sen, omamy czy halucynacje z niedożywienia. To istnieje naprawdę. I owszem, jest to jakiś przejechany walcem metaliczny placek, z wybrzuszonym obrazem naszej planety na czarnym tle, który nawet w minimalnym stopniu się nie porusza, a sam kursor zdaje się być wycięty krzywym sekatorem, ale sam fakt, że ta banda miernot z kraju tulipanów postanowiła zaoferować tym razem coś innego, nie mieści mi się w kopule. Prócz tego, mamy opcje podzielone na trzy grupy, w których możemy zmienić rozdzielczość od 640 na 480 do 1680 na 1050, jakość shaderów, tekstur oraz odbić, rozłożenie klawiszy, oraz wreszcie odgłosy efektów dźwiękowych i samej melodii. Cóż, przejdźmy więc do samej śmietanki, którą niewątpliwie jest reszta tej chały. Fabuła nigdy nie była asem w rękawie programistów z Amsterdamu, i nie inaczej jest tym razem. W grze wcielamy się w rolę wykonującego swoje zlecenia najemnika, pilota bojowego śmigłowca, który zostaje zesłany gdzieś w okolicach Pacyfiku, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc miasta zwanego tutaj eli podzores. Trafiamy tam w czasie, gdy wrogie siły zesłane przez niejakiego el presidente doprowadzają do przewrotu i przejmują wyspę, czołgi i bombowce likwidują kolejne niewinne jednostki, i tylko nasza w tym głowa by położyć kres rządom twardej ręki, wyciągając pomocną dłoń w stronę mieszkańców tej kępy. Tak więc mkniemy jak szatan w naszym helikopterze przez kolejne areały, prując jednocześnie ogniem ciągłym w nadlatujące zastępy okupantów, i pustoszyć ich kolejne konstrukcje, aż wreszcie docieramy do samej bazy naszego wielkiego złodupca. I mimo, że jego willa, belweder czy inny Biały Dom znajduje się dosłownie rzut beretem od pobliskiego odludzia, to z samym dyplomatą zmierzymy się dopiero za trzecim podejściem, gdy już wyciśnie ostatnie soki ze swojej kompanii. Wtedy to wylatuje z gracją i szykiem ze swojej jamy osobistym wirolotem, po czym zaczyna wiercić się oraz strzelać rakietami dookoła jakby dostał ataku, by niedługo później zginąć rażony ogniem. Po zrealizowaniu naszego celu, wzlatujemy w stronę zachodzącego słońca i brniemy ku kolejnym wyzwaniom. Jak zapewne zdążyliście już dostrzec, gra gatunkowo należy do impulsywnych gier akcji z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Kierujemy naszą pyrkającą maszyną, i niszcząc napotkane na drodze wehikuły, pokonujemy co rusz to nowe zadania. Od okolicznościowych, w których to naszą powinnością jest zestrzelenie paru nadjeżdżających nieopodal tanków, do bardziej poważnych, gdzie musimy obronić fortecę przed nalotem samolotów bombowych czy śmigłowców. Raz musimy zestrzelić zdrajcę, który stara się uciec ślizgaczem w stronę żaglówki. Innym razem naszym psim obowiązkiem jest zrujnowanie przewoźnika z kolejnymi latadełkami. A kiedy indziej, trafiamy na sam środek oceanu ażeby zatopić chmarę łodzi podwodnych. Jednak prawdziwy wrzód na dupie i istny festiwal siermięgi, stanowi tutaj poziom numer siedem. I na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydaje się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Zjawiamy się w dokach, w których to produkowane są podwodne okręty, witamy z otwartymi ramionami kolejne gruchoty oraz prujemy z naszych działek w znajdujące się tam konstrukcje. Problem pojawia się, gdy chcemy wykonać powierzoną nam misję. Bo mówiąc obrócić w perzynę, gra ma na myśli dosłowne starcie w proch absolutnie wszystkiego. Ma nie ostać się kamień na kamieniu, a co dopiero jakieś drewniane pudła. Gdy tylko zostawimy chociaż małą paczuszkę, która w środku zawiera tylko powietrze, możesz zapomnieć o pomyślnym ukończeniu tego etapu. Co za nieudolny patałach to zaprogramował? Sprawy zaczynają przybierać inny obrót w momencie, gdy zetkniemy się z modelem lotu naszego cacuszka. Kontrola bowiem została rozłożona na dwa urządzenia. Posługując się klawiszami wu a es de na klawiaturze, kierujemy całym pojazdem w miejscu, obracając go w lewo, prawo, bądź do przodu lub w tył, a natomiast za pomocą myszki, lecz z nieco lekkim opóźnieniem, manewrujemy samym dziobem, jednocześnie podnosząc nasz helikopter w górę i w dół. I o ile na papierze wygląda to spójnie, to w praktyce tak wesoło nie jest, zwłaszcza gdy oponent w którego mamy wpakować parę ładnych naboi, znajduje się tuż pod naszym podniebnym rumakiem. Wtedy to nasza cudaczna maszyna zaczyna się chybotać na boki jak pierdolony rezus, jeśli oczywiście wpierw na danego delikwenta się naszym fruwadłem nie wpierdolimy. Wspomnieć należy także o możliwości odpalenia nitra, która pozwala wejść naszemu ptakowi na wyższe obroty, zwiększając przy tym prawdopodobieństwo rozpierdolenia sobie maszynerii na najbliższym drzewie o pięćset procent. Arsenał w jaki została zaopatrzona nasza bestia jest zaiste kolosalny. Mamy więc działko maszynowe z nieograniczonym zapasem amunicji, dostosowane do małych celów morskich i naziemnych, które jednak po dłuższej serii zaczyna się przegrzewać, pociski rakietowe, radzące sobie z obiektami powietrznymi, oraz wreszcie naprowadzające na cel przeciwpancerne rakiety, które to są tak cenne, że najwyraźniej wykonane zostały ze stukaratowych diamentów wydobytych na Syberii, bo nie dość, że nie dane nam będzie ich użyć na polu treningowym, to jeszcze na każdą lokację poskąpili nam ze dwie, czasem odrobinę więcej sztuk. I o ile niedosyt amunicji drogocennej można jakoś przeboleć, bo to przecież ma budować realizm oraz wyzwanie, to już samego sposobu ciskania tych biedniejszych odcierpieć się nie da. Nie dość, że pociski wręcz wyślizgują się z gniazda niczym przetrącona kula do kręgli, jednocześnie obierając inny kierunek przy każdym wystrzeleniu, to jeszcze wysokość na której się znajdujemy nie wpływa na ich zasięg, przez co zestrzelenie obiektów jest równie możliwe, co chodzenie ze stopami uniesionymi ku górze. No na jaja geparda zanurzone w biegunce, jak niby ktokolwiek ma być w stanie w tego rzęcha tak trafić? Wśród całego wachlarza naszych adwersarzy możemy wyodrębnić między innymi, hamery ha jeden z wyrzutnią rakiet, które to jednak siedzą sobie grzecznie w stanowisku do momentu ich zgładzenia, czołgi, o których zdolnościach akrobatycznych wspomnę nieco później, bombowce, które mają wyjebane na jakiekolwiek manewry wymijające, transportowce, które pozdrawiają nas salwą fruwających pocisków, łodzie, które pluskają sobie w wodzie nikomu i niczemu nie wadząc, okręty podwodne, obrzucające nas flarami z japońskim zapłonem, poduszkowce, biorące nogi za pas w chwili gdy nas dostrzegą, oraz wreszcie odrzutowce, które poruszają się żwawiej niż pozostałe klekoty. I właściwie to one zachodzą nam za skórę najczęściej. I nie tylko dlatego, że jako jedyne poruszają się skoczniej niż oblany żelatyną ślimak w okresie godowym, a głównie dlatego, że potrafią oni także stosować przeciw nam różne posunięcia. I może są one ograniczone i głównie opierają się na robieniu kółek w najmniej przewidywalnych momentach, ale szczerze mówiąc to potyczka z tymi rywalami stanowiła wyzwanie i przykuwała nieco do monitora. Jak przystało na pozycję spod znaku team 6, oprawa audiowizualna to istna uczta dla naszych oczu i uszu. O ile w poprzednich ich wytworach wszystko było usmarowane po brzegi w wosku, wazelinie, smalcu i doprawione jeszcze mamucim nasieniem, to tym razem kreatorzy postanowili obrać inny kierunek. Tutaj autorzy postanowili więc nie szczędzić nam błysków, rozmazań i innych agresywnych efektów, by ukryć marną liczbę poligonów swoich wyklepanych na pół gwizdka eksponatów. Prócz kiepskich agregatów, mamy równie szpetne tekstury otoczenia jak i samych asów przestworzy, efekty specjalne są na poziomie filmów klasy zet, a te cząsteczkowe są tak fenomenalne, że swoim pietyzmem z miejsca wyrywają nam skarpety z kulasów. Za ciosem idzie też otoczka dźwiękowa. Odgłos podczas przyspieszania bardziej przypomina skok w nadprzestrzeń, karabin maszynowy lekko domagającą maszynę do szycia zrzucona ze strychu, w eksplozjach da się słyszeć dźwięk odpustowych petard, i jedynie te towarzyszące nam podczas lotu brzmią jak należy. Z kolei muzyka, to cóż, techno młoty rodem ze znanych nam dobrze innych twórczości tego holenderskiego studia. Warto też co nieco napomknąć o stronie technicznej tego potworka. Owszem, gra nie tnie się jak emos, który z narkotycznym głodem wparował do fabryki żyletek, ale i tak mamy cały repertuar wszelkich błędów, które sukcesywnie doprowadzają nas do wrzenia, bądź uśmiechu politowania. Nasz wirolot został najprawdopodobniej w całości wykonany z tytanu, ponieważ zarówno drzewa, kamienie, inne mobile jak i woda nie robią na nim, a zwłaszcza na śmigłach absolutnie żadnego wrażenia. Oczywiście gdy przed pikowaniem nie uruchomimy dopalacza. Gdy już się o coś wtedy zderzymy, bądź ktoś nas nagle strąci, prócz sam,ego przesiedzenia danej animacji śmierci, będziemy zmuszeni prześlęczeć drugie tyle przy nieprzewijanym filmiku, który to powtarza przy kolejnych zgonach do zajebania. Jednak kożuchem na gnojowicy, i to w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, jest bezapelacyjnie fizyka, która doskwiera nam od samego początku. Wbijający się w ziemię weterani niebos, chwilę później wylatują w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Nasze autożyro po spotkaniu z iglakiem, odbija się niczym napełniony helem balonik. A po spotkaniu się z rakietą rozbłyskową tank, postanawia ot tak wylecieć sobie w górę, ku gwiazdom, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. No po prostu poezja. Gra Pacific Liberation Force to dość ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Chociaż śmiało można stwierdzić, że to jak dotąd najlepszy, bądź jeden z lepszych owoców pracy projektantów z holenderskiego team 6, to i tak na tą łyżkę miodu przypada cała kałuża dziegciu. Od nieistniejącej fabuły, kiepskich i monotonnych misji, aż po dosyć toporne sterowanie, powtarzalnych przeciwników i komiczną fizykę. Małe tego, czas potrzebny do pokonania tego wyskrobka nie przekracza czterdziestu pięciu minut, i to wcale tak bardzo się nie śpiesząc. I mimo, iż ten produkt nieco pozostaje w tyle za poprzednimi cudakami od tego producenta, jeśli chodzi o poziom spierdolenia, to i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że wolałbym wciągnąć wyrzygane smarki goluma z pomarszczonego fallusa zgreda, niż ponownie przejść przez te katusze. Na całe szczęście, cały zespół team 6 tuż po wyduszeniu ostatniego oddechu w postaci wsf scłosh 2012, postanowili olać ciepłym moczem przemysł gier komputerowych i konsolowych, przenosząc swoje manatki na smartfony i tablety. Cóż, wypada więc im życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia. I kto wie, może w mobilnej gałęzi elektronicznej rozrywki stworzyli coś rzeczywiście wartego uwagi? Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, ni chuja. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (TPP) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)